


i think you're perfect

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, eddie deserves all the love in the world, he is perfect the way he is and richie completely agrees, oof i love this one, pining boys that adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: some prompts from my tumblr for nsfw power!





	i think you're perfect

Richie Tozier has only ever been speechless twice in life. Once in his sophomore year of highschool when Stan roasted him so bad he had to stop and think about his life. He was surrounded by all his friends and they were all cackling at the top of their lungs. Stan was standing there with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face as he waited for Richie’s comeback. 

But he literally had nothing, so he clapped his hand on Stan’s shoulder instead and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. “Stanny boy, you have finally outdone the master. I’m so proud of how you far you’ve come, humble grasshopper.” Stan had scoffed and shrugged Richie off his shoulder, wanting to bask in the glory of speechless Richie a little while longer. He wasn’t here often, that’s for damn sure. 

The second time was a few seconds ago, when he heard Eddie complaining about his thighs.  _ His thighs.  _ Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend of over ten years, complaining about one of the most perfect parts of him. He had just returned from track, and apparently his shorts did little to nothing to prevent his thighs rubbing together, and he now had a sensitive spot where the rubbing wouldn’t stop. Richie had sat there dumbfounded, unable to find the words to portray his emotions. 

So instead he stood up and walked over to Eddie and wrapped his arms around him. Eddie stiffened, then slowly returned the hug, burying his face in Richie’s shirt. The the bomb dropped: “Richie? Why am I so chubby?” Richie practically pushed Eddie away from him so he could stare at him in shock. “What the fuck did you just say?” Eddie took a step back as he repeated himself. 

“Eddie, who told you that? Why do you think that? You’re goddamn perfect and I will kill anyone who says otherwise.” Eddie looked at him and blinked twice, confusion lining his features. _ Fuck, I said too much. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Abort. _ But before he could say anything to take it back, Eddie laughed, and the sound made Richie’s heart soar. “You’re too sweet. Really. But c’mon, you’re telling me you don’t agree? I mean, I’m in track, and I still haven’t lost my baby fat. And no one told me anything, it’s just me.” Richie stepped closer to him, and pushed him over so he landed softly on the floor. 

“Rich!” Richie joined him, sitting to his side and poking his tummy with his foot. “Don’t ever make me threaten to kill someone for no reason again!” He playfully pushed his foot into Eddie’s stomach deeper, which caused the boy on the floor to giggle. “Wait, you’re ticklish?” Eddie tried to deny it, but it was too late, Richie hands were already stuttering up and down his sides.

“Stop! Stop!” Eddie’s words were breathless and between giggles, only making Richie go faster, swinging his legs over Eddie so his knees were on either side of his shoulders. He continued, even going as low as Eddie’s hips when he suddenly stopped and realized the position they were in. It seemed like Eddie had noticed too, he had stopped laughing. And there was something poking up against Richie’s ass. 

He knew it wasn’t Eddie’s phone, he was looking at it laying on the dresser right now. So he did what his brain told him to do. He slid further down so he was sitting right on Eddie’s boner, and lifted up his shirt. His breath hitched at Richie leaned down and pressed kisses all over his stomach, blowing soft raspberries on the heated skin. “I think you’re perfect.” He whispered into Eddie’s belly button, and lifted his shirt the rest of the way, watching Eddie slip it over his shoulders. 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Richie leaned down again and pressed a trail of kisses from his stomach to his jaw, closing the gaps between their lips with a satisfied. It was messy, teeth clashing against each other and hot breath washing over soft skin. The shape ghosting under Richie’s ass grew harder, pressing against his clothed asshole. He ground down against it, hoping Eddie would be as into this as he was. 

The room was filled with their hot moans, the sexual tension so thick it caused sweat to break out on their foreheads. Eddie circled his hips, thrusting up against Richie, and it felt so good, so good, Richie wanted to be let out of his confinements to press kisses all over Eddie, show him how beautiful he was and how good Richie could make him feel.

But there was plenty of time for that later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
